


I'll Be Your Santa, Baby

by childofsurprise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Ben and Rey are teachers, Christmas Party, Closet Sex, Cupboard Sex, Dom Ben Solo, Dom rey, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, High School, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub Ben Solo, Sub Rey, face fucking, standing up sex, they debate narnia, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsurprise/pseuds/childofsurprise
Summary: “Always knew I’d get you here.” Ben Solo smirks as Rey unbuttons his trousers from the cupboard floor. She scowls, playfully whacking his leg. He leans backward against the shelves, the angle giving him a perfect view down her blouse.“Shut up, Solo.”As she gazed up at him, she wondered how the fuck she had managed to find herself on her knees in front the man she hated the most.-----Ben and Rey are teachers who are constantly trying to one up the other and annoy each other. It comes to head at the Christmas party, under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	I'll Be Your Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas month lovelies!! I hope you are all well and safe. I got inspiration for this from [TeriyakiNoodz's tweet](https://twitter.com/TeriyakiNoodz/status/1327563198405505025).
> 
> PS: I know nothing about physics
> 
> Enjoy! 💗

“Always knew I’d get you here.” Ben Solo smirks as Rey unbuttons his trousers from the cupboard floor. She scowls, playfully whacking his leg. He leans back against the shelves, the angle giving him a perfect view down her blouse to her gorgeous breasts. 

“Shut up, Solo.” 

He bites back a retort as her hands wound about his cock, drawing it out so it stood framed by his black trousers. She smirked up at him, her hand brushing him gently.

“Not so chatty now, eh?” 

“Shut up, Niima.” He echos back to her, his hands tangling themselves in her chestnut locks. “Open your pretty mouth.”

She does, her eyes not leaving his as he slides the tip into her wet, warm mouth. He sighs, cursing, and makes to thrust forward. Rey moves backward so only his tip remains. He tries again and she moves again, her eyes twinkling. He growls, enjoying how her pupils widen at the sound, which becomes a moan as her tongue swirls around him. 

“Niima…” he warns, his grip in her hair tightening. Rey only starts to slowly unbutton her shirt, watching him watching her fingers, opening it a fraction wider to reveal her semi-translucent yellow bra with daisies over her nipples. Ben groans, his other hand slipping behind her head and, holding her steady, thrusts fully into her mouth. Rey moans, her hands going to her breasts as he begins thrusting in and out of her, the shelves behind him shaking slightly as he snaps back into them. 

As she gazes up at him, him staring at her fingers twisting the daisies, she wonders how the fuck she has managed to find herself on her knees getting face fucked by the man she hates the most. 

🎄❄️🎄

Rey usually made it a rule not to run in heels. Today was a sort of, exception. She had begun her run in trainers and halfway through had changed to her heels, hobbling along the corridor of grey lockers and red carpet as she changed her footwear on her way to her first teacher conference at the school. She shoves her trainers into her rucksack and walks into the room. 

Straight into a globe.

She yells and clutches the globe, to prevent it and herself from falling. Before they both meet the floor, she feels a hand wrap around her upper arm and yanks her upright. She looks at the hand around her arm; it fitted around her whole bicep comfortably and then looks up into the face of her saviour. 

Holy shit, he’s gorgeous.

She can feel the eyes of the rest of the staff - her new colleagues - upon her. She straightens and pats the globe, grinning at the room.

“What in the world?” It earns her a few laughs but not from him. He purses his lips and releases her, moving back to the front of the room.

“As I was saying,” he shoots her a glance of annoyance. “This term, I shall be…”

Rey catches sight of a woman with short black hair and a grin waving her over. She creeps through the crowd and sits beside her, shoving her bag under the chair onto the grey carpet.

“Rose Tico. Drama.”

“Rey Niima. Physics.”

“Oh, I love physics!”

“Whose that?” Rey nodded at the man - the rather tall, handsome, rude man - at the front who was talking about English classes.

“Benjamin Solo.” Rose’s tone shifted. Rey gripped the sides of the plastic chair and leaned further in.

Rey nods and tries to pay attention to his talk. Trouble is, he’s so handsome, she finds herself distracted by his shirt buttons, straining against his chest. If she tilts her head, she can almost see through the white material to the torso underneath. She bets it's a nice torso. As her mind wanders to Benjamin Solo’s torso, she becomes aware of the silent room and blinks. Benjamin is scowling at her. She clears her throat and sits up a tad straighter.

“Y-yes?”

“I said,” his lip curls. “Come and introduce yourself, newbie.”

Rey bristles at the word and sets her bag down before standing as gracefully as she can and making her way to the front. Benjamin Solo holds out his hand, as though she cannot walk over an empty grey carpet without help. She turns away from him and faces the room of some smiling faces, others impassive. She smiles.

“I’m Rey. Niima. I’ll be teaching Physics. I’m so excited to be here. Um…” she glanced back at Benjamin who is standing arms folded across his chest. He nods and gestures for her to return to her seat. She scowled, to which his eyes widened and then returned the anger. 

She decides to try again when the evening relaxes into drinks and nibbles, set out upon the fold up tables by the wall. She holds her white wine and approaches him, he stands alone, holding red and looking out the window.

“Sorry for interrupting you earlier.” She begins to which he cuts her off.

“I’d have thought on your first day, you wouldn’t be late.”

“I didn’t do it deliberately.”

“Next you’ll be telling me the dog ate your calendar.”

“Cat. Actually.”

He snorts and before he can stop herself, catch his anger, he makes a retort. A stupid, childish one.

“I hate physics, it's stupid.”

“I think your subject is stupid too.”

Before he can apologise or reply, she’s gone. Disappearing into the crowd. 

🎄❄️🎄

The Autumn term continues, children filter in and out of the school, bells ring, and leaves turn from lush green to burnt orange. And Ben Solo is still a massive prick. 

He ignores her in the staffroom and when they do make eye contact, she can see him virtually attempting to burn a hole in her head. Rey takes to adjusting her hair, with her two fingers sticking out at him. It’s childish, sure, but she feels a flush of smugness when he chokes of his coffee or presses his lips together. 

Others begin to notice too.

“I think Solo’s got it out for you.” Finn Storm, teacher of physical education, remarks by the tea station. Rey shrugs and accepts the sugar packet he holds out to her.

“I don’t know what I did.”

“You needn’t worry.” Poe Dameron, Design Technology, saunters over to fetch his cup from the cupboard. “He’s had it out for me since we were kids.”

“Are you discussing Ben?” Kaydel Ko Connix, maths, inquires from her seat. Rey snatches up her cup and tries to make some distance between herself and their questions. No use. They follow her, making up theories.

“Is he a past boyfriend?”

“Did you run over his dog?”

“Did you piss in his coffee?”

“I said English was stupid!” She finally explodes, turning to their amused faces. “But he said physics was stupid first.”

They laugh. 

🎄❄️🎄

The air turns colder, winter settling in and the stakes are raised. All over a school trip.

Rey’s class of year tens had a trip coming up to visit the science museum. Ben had meticulously planned out a mid-term test for the class. When telling them this, they gleefully informed him that they were away with Miss Niima. 

Cue Ben Solo tearing into her office and making her tea lurch over her blouse and turn it from white to green.

“Change the trip date.”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” She was grabbing a fistful of tissues and dabbing at her blouse. Ruined. 

“Change it. Please. I’ve arranged a test.”

“Well, since you said please.”

“Niima.”

She rolled her eyes and began rummaging around to see if she had packed an extra shirt. “No. I’ve had this booked for weeks. Change your test date to the following week.”

He runs a hand through his hair, making the curls bounce. Rey swallows and tries to instead focus on the door behind him. Solid, oak by the looks of it, wide…

“Are you listening to me, Niima?”

“Y-yes!” She snaps indignantly yet her blush betrays her. Ben Solo takes a deep breath, the creases in his forehead lessening slightly.

“Wait here.” He turns on his heel. She stands gaping like a fish after him then balls up the tissues and throws them at the door. He returns as the final tissues sails towards him and lands on his feet. He stares down at it and then at her. Rey has turned, looking in her bag as though she has a blazer hidden in its depths. Ben Solo wordlessly puts something on her desk; she hears the thud but doesn’t raise her head. 

She hears the door shut, quietly and raises her head to see his gift.

A brand new shirt still in its packaging and a sticky note;

_Move the day trip. BS._

Rey binned the note and packaging; she wore the shirt. Several sizes too big for her so she styles it out as a shirt dress and rolls the sleeves, trying not to marvel at the size of that man. That rude and obnoxious and handsome man. 

🎄❄️🎄

“You know your initials stand for bullshit?” Rey folds her arms, still holding her student's papers. Ben had let his class run over break when she had asked her year nine students to pop by her office to pick up their marks before their break. So, she had walked in, mid-English class and handed them out. 

His eyes nearly popped to her statement and she surpassed a giggle but not her wicked grin. 

“Well, yours, RN, stand for… for…”

“Registered nurse? Right now?”

Ben Solo snatches the papers from her and stalks back into his classroom, slamming the door closed behind him. But not before he hears her laugh. 

🎄❄️🎄

“Take.. take your… shirt off, Niima.” He orders, breathlessly. She does, gagging slightly when as soon as the shirt was on the floor, he slams into her. He reverts to just the tip, sliding slowly in and out, allowing her tongue to take the lead. “Keep playing,” he urges, his body shaking as she resumes her nipple play, pinching them and squeezing her breasts, her eyes rolling back. 

“I… I’m gonna… I want to…” he struggles to speak coherently. Rey smirks and sucks harder. Ben groans and thrusts into her, his hands tugging her hair out of the way, his hips speeding up as he gazes at her. She drifts one hand down to the edge of her skirt, looking at him questioningly. He nods, biting his lip. Rey shifts slightly, pulling her skirt up to her thighs, around her hips, and sliding a hand to her dripping cunt. She cries out, muffled by his cock. 

“Don’t cum. Only I can do that.” 

She whines but nods, her fingers thrusting in and out of herself, her thumb resting on her clit. She cries out and Ben leaves her mouth, his hand replacing her and came on her breasts. She laughs, pausing her movements, looking up at him.

“I always wanted a pearl necklace.”

He smirks back and mock bowed his head. “Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

“Then get on your knees.”

His eyebrows shot up as she stands and backs over to the shelves upon the other side. She raises her own and he sinks to his knees, breathing heavily. 

“Crawl.” She commands, her eyes not leaving his. He, not breaking their contact, obediently crawls towards her. 

Well, takes two movements due to the smallness of the closet and his size. 

He comes to a stop in front of her, his hands resting on her ankles. As his hands began to slide up her legs, her heart flutters, a smirk making its way across her features. Ben kissed her neck, his tongue tracing down her chest before he began to suck on her nipple through her bra. Rey gasps, closing her eyes and wrapping her hands in his hair.

His other winds around her other breast, mimicking her earlier actions upon her nipple until she is panting. Her nipples feel so sensitive that even him brushing them with his tongue like butterflies wings sends her into a frenzy. She pushes him away, staring down at him, taking in his glinting eyes, his flushed cheeks, his swollen lips.

“I said on your knees, Solo.” 

He sinks further, his hand curling around the material of her thighs in between her thighs. With a steady movement, he rips them, making her gasp and then half scream as he rips her matching panties from her. Before she can register, his tongue is upon her clit, swirling, his mouth closing around her cunt and sucking. 

She starts to moan and he stuffs her panties into her mouth. His arms snake around her body, clamping her down in place. She’s glad for the panties, muffling her cries, and for his arms, saving her from falling as she squirms against the shelf. 

He’s glorious. A perfect tempo and pressure against her aching cunt, guiding her to the edge of orgasm before dropping back to gentle licks, making her growl and him smile before repeating the process.

“I swear to god, Solo, if I don’t cum in the next third seconds, I’m walking out.” Her voice is muffled but she’s sure he gets the message because then he delivers. 

Oh, he delivers. 

Toe-curling, body shaking, eyes rolling, (muffled) scream induing delivers. 

🎄❄️🎄

They’re paired together for the trip. The headmaster, Ben Kenobi, forced Ben Solo to move the test so now he’s on the coach with her and thirty teenagers, off to the science museum. He looks like he’s about to explode at any point. 

Rey holds out her earphone where she is listening to _The Chronicles of Narnia._ She flashes the screen at Ben Solo when he raises an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“I prefer Lord of the Rings.”

She rolls her eyes. “Well, they were mates, so it’s pretty close.”

“Mates?” He echoes, his American accent rolling off his tongue. _“_ You called Tolkien and Lewis _mates_?”

“Well, they were!” She turns back to the window. She hears him sigh and plucks the earphone out of her hand.

🎄❄️🎄

“Susan is not banished from Narnia due to sex.” Ben Solo scoffs. Rey slammed her gin and tonic upon the table and shook her head. They spent every moment without the children debating this and headed to the nearest pub after to continue. Now, two drinks in, they’re sitting next to one another, heads bowed, arguing in whispers. 

“Yes, she is! Lewis himself said ‘The books don't tell us what happened to Susan. She is left alive in this world at the end, having by then turned into a rather silly, conceited young woman-”

“But there's plenty of time for her to mend and perhaps she will get to Aslan's country in the end... in her own way.” Ben Solo finishes the quote for her. 

“She’s kicked out for being a normal hormonal teenage girl.” She reiterates.

“She chooses not to go back.”

“Nope. Have another read.”

“Maybe I will.” He sips his whiskey but she catches his grin. 

The conversation turns to other books and soon enough their arguing once again, holding fresh drinks in their hands.

“A tragic waste of paper.” She rages, enjoying how he leans forward, the scent of whiskey filling the space between them. 

“I can't believe you just said that.” His voice is calm yet a storm flashes in his eyes. She swallows her mouthful of cider and continues her tirade. 

“Well, it's true, his writing was completely self-indulgent. I have one word for Jack Kerouac edit.”

“It was not self-indulgent. He believed in shocking people, stirring things up.”

She snorts. “He believed in drugs, booze, and petty crime.”

“Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn't have otherwise known. Isn't that what great writing's all about?” He challenges, shifting his chair closer to her. He looks so good, his shirt slightly unbuttoned, his hair rumpled from running it through from her remarks, his hands closed around the whiskey glass. Rey blinks and leans on the table to focus. 

“That was not great writing.”

“You're cracked.” He laughs.

“Typical guy response. Worship Kerouac and Bukowski, God forbid you'd pick up anything by Jane Austen.” 

“Hey, I've read Jane Austen!”

“You have? “ her eyes are as wide as saucers. 

“Yeah, and I think she would've liked Bukowski.” He grins wickedly and picks up the salt and pepper from the table, tipping them over in unison to create a black and white mound upon the table. Then he picks up a chip and dips it in and pops it in his mouth. His soft mouth that she keeps looking at. 

“What are you doing?”

“Salt and pepper dip. The only way to eat a fry.”

“Fry.” She mimics his accent, rolling the word around on her tongue. “Really?”

“Try it.” He dips chips and holds it out to her. She bends her head and takes the chip in her mouth, the edge of his fingers brushing against her lips. She watches his pupils dilate, feels his fingers tremble. She lurches away from him as he does the same, both looking at anything else than the other. She hastily swallows and mutters;

“Mm. That's good. That's really, really good.”

“Okay, well, goodnight, R- Niima.” He’s standing, grabbing his coat. She nods weakly.

“Goodnight. Get home safe.”

He nods and opens his mouth as though to add something, then closes it. He drops some notes onto the table and marches out of the pub.

🎄❄️🎄

She comes back round to his face an inch from hers; before she can react, he kisses her. His mouth hot and wet from her and hungry too. His body is pressed to hers, the shelves shaking under their combined weight, trapping her between himself and the wall. 

“God, you’re going to split me in two.” She moans as his fingers replace his mouth, filling her deliciously. He chucks and bites her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her willing mouth. As he kisses her, he pulls her upright. She whines as he breaks the kiss, turning her around so she faces the door.

“Put your hands on the door.”

She does, opening her legs to brace herself. He positions himself and then slides inside of her, both of them moaning in unison. 

🎄❄️🎄

Kenobi assures them the Christmas party is mandatory and Rey groans, inwardly. For the weeks leading up to Christmas, the school is decorated with bright colours and flashing lights. She appreciates this and enjoys watching the children swapping presents and getting excited over the holidays, watching films in class. 

She occasionally sees Ben Solo in the halls, each of them nodding at each other. She says nothing to him since the bar debacle. And neither does he. They pass like ships in the night. 

She does catch him looking; at the end of corridors, across the staffroom, watching from his car. 

“He’s probably plotting my demise.” She jokes with her friends as they begin to notice. She hopes they don’t notice her looking back at him too. 

🎄❄️🎄

The party arrives. 

Everybody is in various reindeer ears or Santa hats. Rey herself has a sparkly golden crown of tingle upon her head with matching shoes. Halfway through her third glass of champagne, she spots Ben Solo, staring at her once again. Emboldened by the alcohol coursing through her veins, she necks the rest of her drink and walks towards him.

To his credit, he doesn’t flinch as she does. 

“Why do you hate me?”

He looks like she’s just turned into a ghost.

“I don’t hate you. Why do you hate me?”

“Because you hate me.”

“But I don’t?’ He cocks his head. “I hate physics.”

“Why?”

He shrugs. “Not my thing. Why do you hate English?”

“I don’t.”

“You said you did.”

“Because you said you hated my subject!” This conversation was not going the way she had planned. He nods and grins slightly. Then sticks out his right hand.

“Ben Solo. English.”

She takes it, feeling a jolt in her stomach. “Rey Niima. Physics.”

“Not my thing.” He remarks dryly and she laughs and looks up. Mistletoe hangs above his head. She sees him see her looking and their eyes meet. She jerks her head out of the room. He finishes his drink, nods, and follows her to the cupboard. 

And that's how the fuck she has managed to find herself on her knees getting face fucked by the man she, supposedly, hates the most.

🎄❄️🎄

The wood of the door bit into her palms as his hips snapped into her at an unrelenting pace. With each cry, his fingers in her hair tight, pulling her closer to him. His other digs into her hip bone; his nails piercing her flesh, steadying and vilifying her simultaneously. 

He pulls out, ignoring her whines, and rubs the length of his cock over her wet folds, the tip grinding into her aching clit. Each time she comes close, he pulls away.

“God, please, please, just, fuck.” She’s murmuring gibberish. He pulls her around and pulls her into his arms. Her legs wound around him and her back is shoved against the door. He pulled the panties from her mouth, kissing her as he slides inside of her, painstakingly slowly. She digs her nails into her back, using her legs to pull him closer, forcing him to go faster. He complies, but only just; pulling out when she is close and repeating the process. 

Delicious agony. 

“Ben-“

“Beg.” He says simply, easing his movements into a snail's pace. Rey huffs and gently bites his shoulder, earning her a light smack on her ass. She bites him again, slightly harder, earning her another, slightly harder smack. They both giggle slightly at their game, his shoulder and her ass turning redder.

Her resolve crumbles first. 

“Please,” she begs, looking into his eyes. “Please, Ben, I want... I want...”

He waits, stilling his movements. She tries to grind back into him but he pulls away. She growls and sighs. 

“I want to cum. Please.” She adds as an afterthought. He smiles and then shoves back inside of her, leaving her body shaking and her chest tight. She felt Ben’s hands move to her thighs, supporting her as his hips own began to crescendo into her, jolting her body with electricity.

“Touch yourself.” His deep, hoarse voice sent shivers through her body. 

Rey whimpers as she moves her fingers to her throbbing clit, offering herself release. It isn’t long before his mouth was upon hers to prevent her screams, her fingers a blur against her body, her cunt tightening around him; he, groaning, pulling out of her and spilling himself over her stomach. He lets her down gently, waiting until her feet are firmly upon the floor before sliding his fingers inside of her. He goes to his knees once again and his tongue takes up where her fingers left off. 

Rey holds onto his hair for dear life, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Her legs are trembling, her chest tight. She doesn’t know how much longer she can stand for, the wood of the door leaves grooves in palms from pressing against it so tightly. 

His tongue and fingers guided her to wave after wave of pleasure; her throat growing hoarse from her moans, sweat beading off the tip of her nose. He brings her down gently, kissing her clit before rearranging her skirt and blouse for her. He tides himself up too before re-crowning her with her tinsel. 

Then he opens the door with a flourish and offers her his hand.

“Sweetheart?”

She takes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed influence from Gilmore Girls in this so go watch that if you haven't already, its amazing!
> 
> Feel free to debate narnia or kerouac with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jediciri)
> 
> PS I’m very dyslexic and even after putting my stories through spell check, things slip through! feel free to let me know if you spot any so I may fix them 💗
> 
> xxx


End file.
